Take a Drag of Me
by say-when-swan
Summary: Starts off with a smoking kink and devolves into complete smut.


It started when she saw him smoking. Emma loathed the habit, hating the smell and rather dire health consequences. Seeing Hook leaning against the brick outside Granny's, she had to admit she had a thing for him and the vice. Maybe it was the way he rolled the cigarette between his fingers after every drag. Maybe it was the careless way he brought it to his lips, inhaling and exhaling as though he'd done it all his life. Maybe she just liked watching his mouth move.

The second time she saw him outside Granny's, she was tempted to wander over and educate him on the many associated risks. But a smirk from his direction and the casual flick of his fingers made the heat creep up her thighs and sent her running inside.

The third time she saw him, she was alone and heading to Granny's for a fourth meal. Mary Margaret and David had moved out of the loft and Henry was with Regina for the night, making for a lonely apartment. It was late and she couldn't help herself as she reached the front door. "You know that's a good way to take a couple years off your life," she called to him, still in the shadows, flicking a zippo.

"Is that so?" Hook grinned, stepping into the light, an unlit cigarette still hanging from his lips.

She swallowed as he took a step closer, his pupils wide and wanting. It'd been less than a month since their last kiss, _the kiss_, which brought him back from the brink of death. They'd been dancing around what that kiss meant ever since. She had yet to mention it out loud but it was harder to ignore what she felt for him. A massive tease, he lurked in places he knew she frequented. It didn't matter to him if she was just trying to get her morning cup of coffee or picking up her weekly groceries. Hook never pushed, but hovered, waiting for when she finally let herself fall.

She held her ground as he continued to advance. "You can get all kinds of cancer from smoking…" She swallowed again as he sauntered forward, "Lung, throat, even mouth cancer..."

"Cancer?" The question rumbled deep in his chest, his eyes dipping down to her lips and back up. He left no doubt that his thoughts were anything but innocent.

"It's a deadly illness," she answered dryly, not surprised to see him undeterred.

He tongued the cigarette across his lips before letting it drop from his mouth, "Well we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" he smirked, eyes dragging down her body and sending that familiar heat shooting through her core.

"No," she breathed as he stepped up inches from her, fixated on his booted foot as he crushed the cigarette. Emma raised her eyes, pausing on his torso. Without his vest on, the lack of buttons buttoned on his shirt was much more noticeable. The heat radiating from his exposed chest and the expression in his eyes was certainly doing things to her heart rate. Tired of fighting what she wanted, she was done denying that she cared about him or ignoring the desire shooting through her.

Before she could think of some witty remark about the letting the chest hair breathe, Hook leaned into her, breath tickling her neck. "Would you prefer me to do something else with my mouth, love?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked and challenging.

Her breath hitched as the heat coiled in her tightened. "Perhaps I would," she whispered in his ear, reveling in the surprised that flickered across his face.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes dark and glinting as he considered her intent. He stepped forward again, bringing his lips to hover just over hers as if waiting for permission. It was maddening. "Do it," she hissed, barely able to get the words out before his mouth was roughly pressed to hers.

His lips molded to her, hot and passionate, his hand coming to tangle in her curls. It was their kiss in Neverland but better, this time she didn't run. Pausing only to take a gasping breath of air, Emma dived back in. Running her tongue along his lip, she plunged aggressively into his mouth. Not one to be outdone, Hook fought for dominance. It was ardent, bordering on desperate, neither caring about the occasional clash of teeth or lack of composure. Emma let loose a small sigh as he wrapped his hooked arm around her waist and pulled her hips flush to his. He bit down on her bottom lip and she shoved her hands in his shirt, running her fingernails through the dark hair dusting his chest.

This was everything she'd longed for, everything she hadn't dared to hope for. Her blood boiled at the flick of his tongue against hers and for the first time she felt she might be getting better than she the dulled tip of his hook passed tantalizing over the waistline of her jeans, she found she had no complaints. Emma shivered as the cool metal made contact with her skin, sending more heat pooling in her underwear.

Soon it was obvious that his chest wasn't the only firm thing pressed against her. With a start he pulled away and tried to untangle from her hair. He probably felt mortified, worried that she was uncomfortable. Not willing to let him get away, she snuck a hand around the back of his neck to hold him still. Already picturing frenzied moments in the dark, she intended to make him follow through on his Neverland promise of fun.

Hook stood tense and unmoving, pointedly not looking at her until she gently put pressure on his neck, forcing his lips down on hers. He relaxed as she rolled her hips against his, deliberate and encouraging. As they kissed, he returned his arms around her and adjusted the angle of his hips so that his growing erection pressed on her just right. Her breath caught as the pleasure shot up from between her legs.

The sound of a distant car alarm returned her to reality. As sheriff of Storybrooke she couldn't be caught dry humping Captain Hook outside Granny's diner. Too many people walked their dogs in the evening for them to get away with this.

"Emma?" Hook murmured into her lips, noticing her sudden lack of response. Seeing something was up he let her slip out of his grip. Already he looked fuckstruck, his neck and cheeks rosy, lips kiss-bruised. She bit her lip, the way she saw it she had two options. She could kiss Hook goodnight and leave before it went any farther, to continue at a later date. That idea was unappealing since she was already hot and bothered. The second option was to take him upstairs and have her way with him, finally letting him past her walls.

His expression sealed the deal. Far from the cocky flirt he had been minutes ago, there was uncertainty and vulnerability his eyes. Lips parted still, he waited on a sign from her. Despite the pirate persona with his bravado and innuendos, she knew he was just a man who believed she couldn't want him. The resignation in his posture was too much for her heart to take and she stood on her toes to plant an unsuspected kiss on him. The desire winding in her body screamed _yes_ as he responded before pulling back, wondering and daring to hope.

"C'mon, sailor," she smiled, still short of breath. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along to the side guest entrance, "Exhibition is _not_ one of my kinks."

Hook rewarded Emma's words with a very indignant snort. ("It's Captain, love.") Despite his protests (and the broad smile fighting its way onto his face), he stole a kiss of his own, nipping her bottom lip. The flight of stairs and short hallway felt excessively long and she could see the tension laced in him as he concentrated on opening his room door. Flushed, Emma was unable to stop herself from smiling and running her eyes up and down his body. Noticing as the door clicked open, he raised an eyebrow at her, the devilish rogue returned now that he knew he was wanted.

Determined that Hook was going to start off being the one wrecked and desperate, she fisted her hands in his collar and pushed him against to the wall next to the door. She had rather liked the way he looked shoulders to the brick before. He leered at her expression, remembering to shut the door with a kick of his boot. Emma dragged her hands down to the few buttons done up on his shirt. With an evil grin she tore apart the rest of the shirt, only needing to rip through a few inches of fabric. She pushed it so it hung off his shoulders. Enjoying the low growl erupting from his throat, she eyed the line of hair that trailed from his chest and lower into those God-sent leather pants.

She stepped forward, touching the hair below his navel, smirking as he drew a shaking breath. Drawing the finger slowly up his torso, she traced the scars and the contours of his lean muscles. By the time she reached the hollow of his throat his breathing was positively erratic. Finally meeting his gaze, she licked her lips and moved close enough to feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Do it," he rasped, grunting when she leapt at him, lips mashing together impatiently. Emma's hands threaded in his hair, furthering its permanently disheveled state. They moved fervently, as if afraid one of them would disappear again. To her delight, his hook grabbed her leg and hitched it up, giving him better access as they ground together. Losing herself in the friction, she couldn't remember the last man who made her feel like this. His hand snuck up the back of her shirt, tracing along her spine and pausing when he felt her bra. A questioning hum sounded from his throat.

Delighted to show him one of the more scandalous aspects of this realm, Emma pulled away. And with a groan from Hook, slipped her bra off without taking off her shirt. Sporting a coy smile she deposited it on his hook. She was completely alright with the fact that he was speechless, fixated on her freed breasts, rather than the bra hanging on his hook. Taking his hand in hers she brought it to her chest and placed it right where she wanted him. He squeezed her breast gently through her shirt, testing the waters, and then dove in whole-heartedly, bra slipping from the metal.

Releasing her for a moment, he spun them around, roughly pinning her against the wall. His hook raised her leg once again, but this time she wrapped it around his hip, breath ragged when he moved slowly against her. His hand snaked up the front of her shirt and found a nipple, rolling it teasingly between his fingers. As he increased the pressure, Emma couldn't stop a needy whimper from escaping her lips.

That one whimper was all it took to unleash the first filthy phrase to spill from Hook's lips. "Do you know what you do to me, darling?" he asked huskily, his tone steadily increasing the wetness gathering in her underwear.

Hook captured her lips before she could respond that she had a pretty good idea. He made his way along her jaw, his scruff scraping deliciously against her skin. Emma tilted her head up giving him better access, breathless as his fingers inched into the waistband of her pants. Silence fell and she could hear her heart beat as his fingers slid down, down. Then he was right _there_.

Unable to hold it any longer, she exhaled forcibly as his callused finger circled her clit, slipping easily on her skin. Her legs trembled as he kept the lazy circles, not giving her anything more. He chuckled as her hips stuttered, seeking out more pressure from his fingers.

"Fuck," he growled, nosing her ear, "You're positively dripping for me."

Emma bit back the moan bubbling up in her throat as he spit out the curse, his accent making the words sound ten times as indecent. He left her clit and traced her inner folds. The moan tore from her as he thrust his fingers inside her, crooking them and hitting that perfect spot. She could feel his rings pressing up against her entrance and it was driving her gradually more insane. She appreciated the pirate partiality to opulence at this point, gasping as they pressed inside.

"Have you thought about this before, Swan?" he asked, between open mouth kisses pressed to her neck. He grinned with self-satisfaction as she began to rock her hips harder into his hand. "Have you thought about me when you touch yourself?"

"N- No," she stammered as his thumb found her clit, moving with his other fingers, her hands tangling tight in his hair. The sight of him with a cigarette for the first (and second) time had been enough to do it for her. Those respective nights, alone in her bed, her fingers snuck into her underwear and all she could think about was his lips on her.

He chuckled again and withdrew his fingers from her pants. "You're lying," he said smugly, bracing his hand and hook on either side of her head. His intent to loom over her and that predatory gleam in his eyes encouraging her plethora of filthy thoughts.

Refusing to let him win, Emma shoved into his pants to grasp him. Pleased at the hiss that escaped his lips, she kept a firm grip on him while moving to unlace his pants with the other hand. Quite impressed with what he was packing, she ran her fingers over his tip, enjoying the rigidity that entered his stance. Pumping him in firm strokes, she unzipped her jeans and started to shimmy them off her legs. At this point he was panting but resisted as she tried to pull him closer.

Removing her hand from around him he snagged the other one and pinned them both above her head. She watched, unable and unwanting to interfere as he drew his hook through the buttons of her shirt, ripping them off one by one. His tongue flicked across his lips as he stared her chest, exposed and heaving. Sweat was starting to bead along his hairline.

A smile twitching at the corner of his mouth and he leaned in to whisper to her throat, "As much as I want you, lass, our first time will not be up against a sodding wall."

"_Oh_," she gasped, as his teeth nipped just above her collarbone, "The gentleman thing, right now?" He rumbled an affirmation as he moved lower and latched his lips on her right breast, "Well – _oh god_ – what if I don't want a gentleman?" she groaned as he bit lightly at her nipple.

"Oh there will be plenty of time for that," he purred, moving to the other breast, glancing up at her brimming with smugness. "Unless of course, this is a _one-time thing_," his voice dripped sarcasm.

Emma started to struggle in his hand as he swept his tongue around her nipple, aching to pull him closer. He got the hint, but instead of letting her go, swept her up in his arms. He strode to the bed and dropped her at the edge. Kneeling in front of her, he yanked her pants and underwear down the rest of the way before flinging them to the side. Her heart increased its tempo as he shoved the shirt off her shoulders, tossing that to the side as well, leaving her completely bare. The man was still almost fully dressed, pant laces not completely undone and shirt hanging on his shoulders. The sight was a dirty dream.

Still kneeling between her legs Hook reached up to her head and brought her close to kiss him. His hand starting to trace soothing patterns along her thigh and he drew away, looking intensely in her eyes. "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue now," he told her, laying a kiss on the inside of her right thigh.

Feeling increasingly dazed, she watched from hooded eyes as Hook leisurely made his way to her center while she trembled with anticipation. Locking eyes with her again and shifting to give her the best view, he licked a long, unhurried stripe from slit to clit. She jerked forward as he closed his lips around her clit, grasping his hair with one hand, stabilizing herself on the other. He hummed approvingly as she tugged on his hair, her legs shaking with the effort of not closing around his head. _Fuck_, was he good at this, his tongue swirling around her just right.

Already she was heading toward the edge as he flicked his tongue back and forth against her clit, refusing to let up the pattern. Finally, he moved lower and his tongue fucking into her, nose rubbing at her clit. "Oh _God_," she whispered, hooking her knees over his shoulders. Never before this moment had she been so strung, so ready to let go.

She was on the precipice, biting her lip to keep from moaning when he pulled back, licking his lips. His face was smeared with her arousal and he smirked at her incredulous expression. "You're the one who didn't want a gentleman," he reminded her, grunting when she pulled roughly at his hair. "Besides," he growled, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Pirate," she accused, letting go of him, but he just laughed. It was loud and genuine and sent Emma's heart beating faster.

He dragged his sleeve over his face before shucking the ruined shirt completely. He stiffened, hesitating as he reached for his brace, glancing at her for direction. Her heart throbbed a bit as she leaned forward. "I want you, all of you." She laid a hand on the leather moldered around his stump, "Even what's under here, but I'll leave the choice up to you." She leaned back and slowly slid to the middle of the bed. "But Hook," she called coyly, "If you're not here in the next minute, I'm starting without you." She trailed a hand along her inner thigh, demonstrating how serious she was.

For a moment he froze, watching her hand, as if torn between letting her do just that and what must have been his overwhelming desire. Making the decision, he started ripping at the straps of his brace and it fell from his arm a few second later. She watched appreciatively as he peeled those tight leather pants off his legs, giving her a sinful view of his ass.

He turned, obviously still nervous about his arm, keeping it hidden behind him. She wanted to offer some words of reassurance but the sight of his bobbing cock wiped away other thoughts. She stared at it, jutting out from the dark hair running down from his chest. Her thighs clenched in anticipation, realizing that soon he was going to be inside of her.

Her wanting expression appeared to offer him some form of encouragement and he climbed onto the lay back on the pillows as he crawled over, positioning himself above her. Emma shivered as his necklace hung down to rest coolly between her breasts. As their naked bodies pressed against each other and she felt his erection twitch, hot and thick against her thrumming need in her blood was drowning out everything. She lost herself staring at him, unsure if she had ever seen someone so beautiful. From that scar on his cheek to those brilliant eyes, the sight of him sent pressure bubbling up in her chest, threatening to overwhelm her. She could finally admit that he was hers, and perhaps she was his, scars and all.

Emma traced along his shoulder and down his left arm, soothing the taut muscles and arching up to kiss the tension jumping in his jaw. Her fingers traced down to the scarred skin usually covered by the brace, still peppering kisses on his scruff. Gently, she closed her hand around his stump, and held him. "I want you, Killian," she repeated, "All of you."

Screwing up his eyes, he dove in for a heated kiss and she felt the pain and the fear and the shame pouring out of him in waves. Removing his stump from her hand, he slid his arm underneath her back, drawing her closer and up to him. She gripped his face, still able to taste the evidence of her pleasure on his tongue.

His hand snuck between them and he rubbed his tip teasingly on her folds and up to her clit. She rocked her hips, desperate for more contact. "Please," she whispered, broken and wanting.

At her plea, his gaze locked on hers and he slid home, their heavy breathing breaking the silence. He was larger than she expected and she couldn't muffle the strangled moan that left her mouth as he pushed farther in. He was dragging wonderfully against her walls, which were already clenching around him. Groaning as he bottomed out, he dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. "So bloody tight, love," he rasped, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. "So bloody perfect for me."

She let out a whimper as he palmed her breast, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Hook set a painstakingly slow pace that steadily drove her crazy. She molded her lips to his needing nothing more than for him to move faster, to fuck her into the bed. Fingers twisted in the sheets as she raised her hips up to meet every slow thrust.

Unable to take it any longer, she rolled them over and sank down onto to him with a sigh. Stretched out below her with a grin, he looked rather pleased with himself. _The bastard did it on purpose_. She circled her hips tauntingly and it wiped the grin right off his face. His brows furrowed and mouth dropped open as if he was in pain.

She rose again and slammed back down with a little moan, his hand tightening on her hip as she grabbed her breasts. She set a fast pace, chasing the tension coiled in her stomach, reveling in sensation.

"Gods, Emma," Hook moaned in his throat, as he starts to thrust up into her, "You're so beautiful." She pushes down on him harder and rougher. Hurtling towards that edge, his words sent shudders through her.

Hook sat up suddenly, changing the angle and sending her keening back. _So fucking close_. She grinds on him, bracing herself against his shoulders as their lips crashed together. Her movements became erratic and desperate, sinking up and down as quickly as possible. His grip on her hips was bruising but it only sent her higher and she could tell he was almost there. Her hand slid down between them and he nipped hard at her lip. He had a thing for biting and she was all about it.

He leaned back slightly to give her access as he drove up into her, "Yes, good girl, touch yourself for me." Their sweat-laced torsos slid together and the hair on his chest rubbed against her nipples, adding to her already overwhelmed senses.

She circled her clit, skin slick and hot, not sure how much longer she could hold on. His hand left her hip and fisted in in her hair, yanking it back as he buried his face in her neck, her name spilling from his lips over and over. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer and when he bit down she lost control, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, _oh_ -"

His hand tightened in her curls and his other arm crushed her to him her as he frantically thrust up once more sending her shattering to pieces. Twice more and he's stilling as she shudders around him. His voice was broken and breathless in her ear, a low moan escaping him as he came.

As they fell back down she rocked against him, drawing out their tremors, eyes meeting as her hips stuttered. She couldn't help the nervous smile that spread across her face. With a smile to mirror her own he flopped back on the bed with a long, satisfied sigh. He shifted, as if to slip out of her and away, but she settled down on his chest, needing to stay close. She could feel his heart beating wildly in time with hers.

They lay in contented silence, sweat drying between them and their heavy breathing returning to normal. She traced patterns on the scars on his chest and he ran soothing fingers up and down her back, planting occasional kiss on the top of her head. It was pure post-coital bliss.

As she felt his lips press to her hair once more, a curious thought threaded its way into her head, "Who gave you cigarettes in the first place?" she asked, wondering who to blame for this perfect evening.

"We just made love for the first time and that's what you want to talk about, Swan?" he grumbled, huffing comically. She tried to ignore the shiver shooting up her spine at the words and way he instinctively pulled her closer. Admittedly, the phrase didn't seem so bad coming from his lips but it would be something to get used to.

"No more, ok?" she informed him, concern hovering just under the surface, not sure he really understood.

"Lass, if you are going to take me to bed when you see me with them, it's not a strong persuasion to stop," he snarked, bending his chin to wink at her.

"Hook," she warned, tilting her head away to hide her smile.

"If the lady insists…" he muttered and Emma could feel his grin against her skin as she snuggled closer.


End file.
